Love through time
by Leila84
Summary: Naraku is defeated. Kagome and Inuyasha are finally together. Kagome goes home to visit her family. What happens when the well closes and she can't return to her friends. . .to Inuyasha?
1. disclaimer

Disclaimer

I do not own anything of or related to Inuyasha.

I'm just your average run of the mill fan who had an idea for a story.

I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**

* * *

**

**I would really like reviews. Good or Bad. I need to know what you think.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or related to Inuyasha.

This is my first fanfiction, please please please review.

* * *

"WE DID IT! We defeated Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, sheathing Tessaiga and doing a back flip. Caught up in the emotion of this victorious moment he scooped a giggling Kagome up in his arms and spun her around. Her giggles turned to a gasps of surprise as he continued to spin her around. Finally he set her back on the ground and encircled her tiny form with his big muscular arms. Lowering his lips to hers he kissed her. Shock gave way to elated happiness as Kagome melted into Inuyasha's arms and returned the kiss.

They broke apart as the situation dawned on them both. "I'm sorry" Inuyasha said as he glanced awkwardly away. Kagome followed his gaze and saw their friends beaming at them, approval clearly written on their faces.

Kagome took his hands, "I'm not." she cooed. He looked back to Kagome the unsure emotions showing in his eyes. A smile spread wide across his face as Kagome's smile disappeared from hers and she let go of his hands. Her arms dropped heavily to her sides. "But. . ." She stopped.

"But what?" He asked, concern now evident in his voice.

"But Kikyo. What about her?" Kagome asked timidly.

"I'll always love her." A groan was heard from Miroku, Sango, and Shippo who were listening intently. As Kagome's face fell, Inuyasha continued with a sigh, "I'll always love her. She was my first love. And for the longest time I thought that she would be my only love. But then she betrayed me and I learned who she really was. And although she may not have betrayed me fifty years ago, she has betrayed me many times since." He paused, "Unlike you Kagome." He took her hands. "You have been here by my side, through it all. Even when I was damn near unbearable. You accepted me for who and what I am without question. Hell, even Kikyo wouldn't agree to be with me unless I became human."

"Inuyasha" Kagome interrupted. "I hate to ruin this, um. . . lovely speech. But I'm getting lost in translation." Kagome continued breathless, "Please tell me what it is you are trying to say." She chest contracted painfully in anticipation, her entire life depended on what Inuyasha said next.

He drew in a deep breath, " I'm saying. . . I'm saying that I love you. You and only you. You are the one who holds my heart. You are the one that my heart aches for when you are not near. You are the one that I hold close every night in my dreams. I love YOU Kagome. YOU are the one that I want to be with!"

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome threw her arms around him.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Their friends said in unison.

"Shut up, you!" Inuyasha said in a harsh tone, but he was unable to keep the broad smile from spreading across his face as he pulled her closer. He looked at Kagome. He lifted her chin until she was looking into his eyes. A tear fell down her cheek. " I love you Kagome, please don't cry." He said breathlessly.

She laughed, "These are happy tears. I love you too. I always have. Even though I didn't realize it then, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you sleeping on the tree." Before she could say another word Inuyasha swept her up into his arms and kissed her so passionately that it left her with no doubt as to his feelings for her. Her joyful tears stained both their faces as they shared that kiss.

They left the destruction of the battlefield and set up camp. They all went to bed rather early, weary from the day's battle. Inuyasha and Kagome slept in each others arms. The peace each had pined for, for so long now evident on their sleeping faces. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo slept close together, giving the new couple space. . . just in case.

The next morning they headed back to Kaede's villiage where they along with the villagers celebrated the death of Naraku. Later that night while the villagers still danced, Miroku and Sango talked by the fire and Shippo slept, Inuyasha stole Kagome away, leading her deep into the forest. Their way lit only by the light of the full moon. "Inuyasha where are we going?" She asked innocently.

"I wanted to talk to you . . .alone." He said leading her on into the darkeness until they stood under that fated tree.

"Inuyasha, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Kagome, I wanted to ask you . . ." He paused to collect his nerves. " I wanted to ask you if you would stay here, in this time, with me."

Kagome squeeled. "I was hoping you would ask me that!"

"So you will?"

"Of course!" Inuyasha hugged her tightly. She laid her head on his chest. He inhaled sharply when he heard her heart skip a beat.

"Whats' wrong?" He asked getting worried.

"I was thinking about how you will live so much longer than me. It saddens me thats all. To think that we will one day be seperated. That you will one day have to find some one else." He laid is head on hers.

"There will never be anyone else Kagome. I told you before, Only you."

It was then that Miroku and Sango wondered into the clearing having caught the last bit of their friends converstaion.

"You may not have to worry about that." Miroku said.

Kagome lifted her head. "I don't understand."

"Sango and I have been thinking about certain things for some time now. About what we would do after Naraku. We both decided that we wanted to continue to fight evil. And we want to fight long and hard we want to be able to rival and supercede the demons we fight, but as mere humans even with our added abilities sometimes its just not possible to fight, especially not forever. And now we over hear your little predicament."

"We have come up with a way for us all to achieve what we desire." Sango said smiling.

"What is it?" Inuyasha and Kagome said together.

Miroku reached into his robes and pulled out the now completed jewel. He handed it over to Kagome, " We talked it over with Kaede and she agrees that this will be the best use for the jewel. The idea is to make the wish that all three of us were half demons like Inuyasha here."

Kagome looked at the stone and then at Inuyasha, "Don't look at me. I've decided that I want to remain a hanyou so I don't need the jewel anymore. This is purely your decision."

She nodded. She held the jewel tight in her hand and began formulating the wish in her mind. Before she could even vocalize it Kagome, Sango and Miroku were each surround by a blinding purple light and rose into the air. Unable to see what was going on, Inuyasha paced impatiently back and forth. After a few minutes the three decended. As the light died down their new forms came into view.

Each one had a new set of furry ears the same color as their hair perched atop their heads. Their eyes were clearer and seemed wiser than before, and each finger was now adorn with its own sharp claw. The rest of the changes were not seen, but felt by each individual. They stood there in their new forms, beaming.

Resting in the newly clawed hand of Kagome set the Shikon Jewel. The glow had faded from the jewel and being used it broke into a million useless pieces, so small it were as dust.

Inuyasha embraced Kagome. "Now we will live together, forever." He kissed her softly.

Miroku hugged Sango and kissed her on the cheek. (While rubbing her bottom. Earning a bright red blush from her.)

The two couples made their way back to the village to explain everything to the others. They wouldn't wake Shippo just then, they would wait until morning to put to rest his fear. No one would be leaving the kitsune for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or related to Inuyasha.

This is my first fanfiction, please please please review.

* * *

"Are you okay." Sango asked, looking concerned. Shippo had been sitting on the porch all morning, mouth slightly agape, staring at his friends. He had been doing this ever since they had told him about the previous nights events. He hadn't said a single word towards any of them, he just stared. 

Suddenly, he jumped off the porch and launched himself into Kagome's arms. "You're not leaving!" He yelled excitedly.

She laughed, "Nope! I'm staying right here."

"Well, that was a delayed reaction." Miroku remarked.

Shippo hugged Kagome and then bounced into Sango's arms. "You guys too?"

Sango giggled and nodded her head, "Us too." She said.

Everyone was finally happy. Inuyasha and Kagome had each other. Miroku and Sango had each other. And Shippo had them all. HIS family all together forever. Shippo thought with a smile, "And I can say forever now. . . and mean it."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked up to Shippo. "Hey Shippo." Inuyasha said.

Shippo looked at him, "Hey."

Kagome picked up Shippo, "We were just wondering what your plans were now that everything was calming down."

Shippo's heart sank. He had been hoping that he would be allowed to continue to stay with them. He had certainly gotten a lot stronger since the first time that they met. So he thought that he would still be able to fight alongside them. And now they were talking like he couldn't. Like they wanted to know where he would be so they could visit when they were passing through. "Well, I guess I will stay here with Kaede. Help her out when she needs it."

"Oh." Kagome said. "Thats nice. If thats what you want."

"Why?" Shippo asked now near tears.

"Cause we thought you might stay with us." Inuyasha said in a slightly harsh tone.

A smile spread across Shippo's face. "I can?" He screamed.

"Of course, stupid. Inuyasha said sarcastically. Shippo's sunken heart now soared into his throat as he hugged Kagome and then hugged a shocked Inuyasha. Inuyasha patted his back in a half-hearted attempt to return the hug.

"Now," Shippo thought, "Everything really is perfect."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or related to Inuyasha.

This is my first fanfiction, please please please review.

* * *

Later that day they were all sitting in Kaede's hut eating lunch in silence. When the suddenly heard an all too familiar voice. Inuyasha put down his ramen and growled, " What is HE doing here?" They all stood up and went outside.

"Kagome! I've been looking all over for you." Koga was at her side in an instant, holding her hands. "I've come for you. Now that Naraku is dead and his incarnations defeated, it is time that you take your rightful place by my side as queen of the demon wolf tribe.

Kagome blushed and before she could even formulate a response Inuyasha had yanked her from Koga's grasp, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Kagome laid a hand gently on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha, let me handle this okay." She said gently. Inuyasha settled and stepped back, his facial features relaxing. Kagome stepped forward, "Koga, I will not go with you."

"Why not? I don't know why you insist on staying here with this DOG! He doesn't love you!" Koga spat. Inuyasha was heard growling in the back.

"Actually," Kagome said standing beside Inuyasha. She smiled and took his hand, "he does."

Koga nodded, " You choose this, mutt-face over me?" He asked indignantly.

"Yes." Kagome said simply.

Koga sighed, "Happy?" he asked.

"Couldn't be happier." She beamed.

"Very well." He said defeated. Koga leaned in and kissed he on the cheek admist the growls heard from Inuyasha. "I take my leave." He said genuinely.

Inuyasha put his arms possessively around Kagome. She smiled and melted into his embrace. "Well that was entertaining." Miroku stated.

"Uh huh." Sango agreed. They, along with Shippo turned and went back into the hut to finish their lunch, leaving their two love struck friends alone in the yard.

They shared a passionate kiss. Inuyasha growled into her mouth as he picked her up and took off. He squeals of glee could be heard as they faded from view. He carried Kagome bridal style as he jumped from tree top to tree top until they reached a cave deep in the mountain side. He placed her down at the mouth of the cave. She couldn't help but smile.

"This is where I use to spend my time on the night of the full moon. Fifty years ago. I came back here a few days ago to fix it up. I wanted it to look nice." Inuyasha informed her as he started a fire.

She walked into the cave. There were clean furs set as a bed in the corner. There was a table and two chairs set up in the other corner. She could hear water running behind rock and with her new found senses she could tell that there was a spring running through the next room. She walked past Inuyasha into the next room. She looked back at Inuyasha who was still making the fire and smiled mischievously. She walked up to the spring where it had been dammed up to make a pool. She disrobed and climbed into the water.

"Oh, Inuyasha!"


	5. Chapter 4

Inuyasha looked up.He could smell it, the scent of her arousal.He walked into the little room and stopped short, his breath caught in his throat. There she was in his pool, naked. A smile played across her lips as she motioned for him to join her. He walked towards the pool slowly discarding his robes as he went. He sank into the pool hissing as the cool water lapped at his heated skin.

As he had walked towards her she took in every inch of his body, her eyes coming to rest on his manhood. "God! He was big" she thought. As he had gotten into the water another feeling rose within her to rival her arousal . . .fear. She had never done anything like this before. There was much more to this than a kiss. She laughed inside at her naiveness and sighed as he pulled her into his arms. As their skin touched the fear was squashed as other more prominent emotions took over.

He turned her towards him and kissed her with a such a passion. A passion he had shown to no one before. She ran her hands along his chest feeling every muscle, every scar, every inch of skin with in her reach. Never once breaking the kiss. As their kiss deepened and his hand began to roam he licked her lips, begging for entrance. Sensing his need she opened her mouth and moaned softly as their tongues began to dance.

"Her moan! An angel's song couldn't be sweeter." Inuyasha thought. "I have to hear it again!" He broke their kiss and began trailing small kisses down her neck. When he reached the junction where her collar bone was located she gasped. He smiled into her skin and nipped that place gently earning the moan that he was working for. His hand traveled towards her center as he continued to feather her skin with kisses. As he reached her left breast he took the nipple into his mouth making it stand at attention. Inuyasha took the other breast into his hand and began to massage it. All the while playing with that _"special"_ bundle of nerves. Kagome's knees buckled and she fell back against the shore.

"God! She never know how well Inuyasha could multitask." She smiled. Inuyasha stopped suddenly and she moaned in protest.

"Out of the water my love." He said picking her up and carrying her to the bed of furs. "We can't have you drowning now can we." He laid her down and sat up to take in her beauty. Their eyes met and locked. Still staring into her eyes he reached down and gently spread her legs. Never once losing sight of those gorgeous orbs he went down and began to lick and suck at her. He delved his tongue into her core, she arched her back and moaned in response. He continued his assault until her body shook and she called out his name in ecstasy. He smiled as he crawled back up to her but was shocked when she flipped him over.

She now lay on top of him. She smiled at him as she began to kiss his chest. She made her way downward painstakingly slow. Inuyasha growled louder and louder as she went lower and lower. She grasped onto his manhood earning a loud hiss and moan from her lover. Slowly she moved her hand up and down the shaft. Inuyasha watched Kagome intently as she lowered her head and took the full length into her mouth. Moving slowly and delicately, the pleasure she was giving him began to build. He tried to hold it off for her but threw his head back calling her name as she took the last drop into her mouth and swallowed. Breathing heavily he reached down and pulled her up to him. Where he turned them over placing her back on the bottom. He stared into her eyes, lowering his head to hers he kissed her. Mingling her juices with his. A taste of salty sweetness.

Breaking the kiss Kagome look at Inuyasha, "I need you Inuyasha. I need you now." She said passionately as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He nodded, unable to speak as he lowered himself, positioning at her entrance he began to push in. He held his breath he knew that this was going to hurt her. He didn't want to hurt his Kagome but he thought. . . "it shouldn't last long." He pushed all the way in, straight up to the hilt. And he froze.

She gasped as he entered her and arched her back. Tears now flowed freely down her cheeks as her body tried desperately to compensate for the invasion. Inuyasha kissed Kagome and licked away her tears. And slowly but surely he felt her begin to move under him. Her tears stopped as the pain was replaced by intense pleasure.

She moved against him telling him that it was okay to continue. He pulled nearly all the way out of her and pushed back in. She gasped but this time it was in pleasure and it was music to his ears. Becoming more sure of herself with every thrust he made she began to match his speed and rhythm with her hips.

He was nearing his climax but he wanted her to go first so he held his in moving faster and faster. Her breathing became ragged and her moans more frequent. Suddenly she leaned her head back, white lights exploded in her eyes as she came screaming his name. As he let go and reached his peak he leaned his head down and bit her at her collar bone drawing blood. As they both came down from the clouds he rolled off of her and pulled her into his embrace. His kissed the mark he just made and licked it clean until it stopped bleeding."Mine" He said playfully.

She lay her head on his chest. "I love you, Inuyasha." She whispered.

"I love you too, Kagome." A tear came to this hanyou's eye as he looked at his lovers now sleeping face. "How did I earn this happiness?" He thought and then he too fell into a heavenly exhausted sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Kagome woke up the next morning. She heard a gentle snore from the sleeping form beside her. She laughed. The gentle sound of her laugh awoke him. He looked down at her and smiled. "Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." She returned. "Are you hungry?" She asked him.

"I am, but I didn't bring any food with us. We have to go back to Kaede's to eat."

Kagome got up and began to dress. "That's okay. We have to go back anyway."

Inuyasha grabbed his clothes and got dressed. "Why?"

"Well, I have to go talk to my family. Tell them that I decided to stay here with you. Its not going to be easy, but I think they will understand."

"You can always visit them" Inuyasha said walking to the mouth of the cave.

"I know. And I plan to." She stood beside him. "Lets go." She said. They both jumped down and began running. Now that she was half-demon like him she had no problems keeping up. They arrived back at the village a little while later and walking into Kaede's hut they were forced to endured many smirks. They blushed furiously.

"Are ye hungry?" Kaede asked.

"Starving!" They said in unison.

"I guess I would be too if. . ." Miroku wasn't unable to finish his statement because of the look Sango was giving him.

They sat down to eat and Kagome told the others of her plans to return home to tell her family the news.

That afternoon Inuyasha and Kagome stood before the well. "Why can't I go with you?" He asked her.

"I just think it would be better if I talked to them by myself first." She said.

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. I'll give you five hours. That's more than enough time. And if you aren't back by then, I'm coming after you. Understand?"

Kagome put one foot over the side of the well. "Understood." She smiled. He leaned in and kissed her as she slipped over the side of the well and began her trip back to her time.

She climbed out of the well now back in her time and she ran to the house. "Mama!" She yelled as she came into the house.

Her mother poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled at her daughter. "Well hello there."

"Mama. I have the most wonderful news." She walked into the kitchen where her mother was and saw Sota and her grandpa sitting at the table.

Her mother wiped her hands on a towel and sat down, "Well, tell me this wonderful news."

Kagome's next words spilled out of her in a hurry. "We defeated Naraku and Miroku and Sango are getting married now and we are all half demons like Inuyashsa see, "she touched her ears, "and now Inuyasha and I are together he says that he wants me he loves me and wants to be with me." She finally took a breath. "Me mama, he said he loves me."

Her family smiled at her. They had always known that Inuyasha loved Kagome. "Well thats wonderful." Her mother said. "I'm very happy for you all." She stated. She took in a long breath, "So I presume that you will be living over there now?" She asked.

"Well thats a given mom." Sota said sarcatically.

"I agree." Grandpa said.

Kagome smiled. She thought that she might have problems convincing them that she would live over there. "So you are okay with that?" She asked them.

"Of course. But you have to come and visit. And when I get grand children I will want to see them." Her mom said.

Kagome blushed. Did her mom know what they had already done the previous night? No, she guessed not. But she knew that they would if they were going to be together.

"Well, where is Inuyasha?" Sota asked.

"He is still in the feudal era. I wanted to talk to you guys alone about this first. To make sure that you were okay with it. But now I see that you guys are practically shoving me back down the well." Kagome said smiling.

Her mom looked at her, "Go get him." She said simply. "I want to see my son - in - law." she laughed.

"Okay." She turned around and ran back to the well. She jumped in and instead of the portal she went through she hit the bottom. She got worried. But then it hit her. "Duh! She didn't have a jewel shard anymore. That's okay." She thought. "Inuyasha doesn't need a shard. When the time frame he gave me is up he will come and get me." She went back into the house to wait.

Hours passed and she began to worry. "He should have been here by now." She said out loud.

"I'm sure he just got busy." Her mom reassured her. But by the next morning Inuyasha was still no where around.

Kagome walked out to the well and sat down. "Where are you?" She said to herself. And then it hit her. If he wasn't here yet, he wasn't coming. Not for lack of trying she was sure. Her stomach knotted painfully as a realization dawned on her. . . .the well had closed. She was here and he was there and there was no way to get to him. She dropped to her knees and began to cry.

No this wasn't happening. It couldn't be. She was finally happy. "WHY, WHY, WHY!" She screamed.

Hearing her daughters distraught cries Kagome's mother came running to the well. She stopped when she saw her daughter. On her knees by the well crying hysterically. Kagome looked up at her mother, "He. . .He's not coming. It's clo. . .closed." She wailed.

Her mother rushed to her and gathered Kagome into her arms. "It will be okay. You will see."

Kagome pushed her mother away. No it would never be okay. She had lost the only man she ever loved. The only man she would ever allow herself to love. She would stay here by this well until she saw his face and heard his voice again. Even if it took forever.


	7. Chapter 6

She had done everything she could think of to console her daughter. Kagome wouldn't even come into the house. She just sat out there by the well crying. Three days after the well had closed Kagome had collasped and passed out. They had brought her inside but as soon as she awoke, even in her weakened state, she went back out to the well mumbling something about being there when he comes for her. So mama Higurashi had set up a sleeping bag by the well and served kagome every meal out there. . . . not that she ate or slept much anyway.

On the fourth day she was taking her daughter her lunch. As she approached she heard her daughter singing. She had heard the song before. It was by one of kagome's favorite american singers "Plumb." And although it was usually an upbeat song Kagome was singing it slowly and with a deep monotone.

Mrs. Higurashi sat down outside of the door and listening to her daughter she began to cry. Her heart broke with every lyric her daughter sang. She just wished she could do more for her. Tears slid down her cheeks and onto the tray that she still held. She placed the tray down and left. She couldn't let Kagome see her like this. She had to be strong for her daughter.

_**You ran around**_

_**inside my head**_

_**when you passed out**_

_**I fell dead**_

"I don't understand." Kagome's thoughts consumed her as she sang the lyrics.

_**And I realize **_

_**you make me live**_

"Through my travels I have loved Inuyasha."

_**And when my world**_

_**starts to cave in**_

"Even when I didn't think that he loved me in return."

_**You jumped inside**_

_**and take my hand**_

_**no matter where**_

_**you are there**_

"But then he did love me. And he told me so."

_**Will I ever see what you can see in me**_

_**or do I just believe that we will always be**_

_**and dream, yeah**_

"And then we were together and happy."

_**Well I will never be the same and when they see **_

_**that you and me were meant to be**_** they'll just believe why we**

_**are together**_

"Together. . . .apart." Her tears flowed silent but free as she sang the rest of the song, puring the remaining pieces of her heart into the lyrics.

_**You are my light**_

_**you are my star**_

_**you are my sunshine **_

_**and my dark**_

_**you are the everything**_

_**I dreamed about**_

_**you are the guy **_

_**that stole my heart**_

_**I am the girl**_

_**you're always fighting for**_

_**we have a love **_

_**people dream about**_

_**A real life fairytale**_

_**I thought that I **_

_**would be alone**_

_**you caught my eye**_

_**I was home**_

_**and I realized **_

_**that this is love**_

_**I see the world **_

_**through different eyes**_

_**I look at you by my side**_

_**no matter where**_

_**you're always there**_

_**dream with me**_

_**make me believe**_

_**that this is**_

_**a real life fairy tale.**_

She sang the chorus once more. As she finished the song she collapsed into sobs. "Where is my fairy tale ending?" She cried. She took a deep breath and screamed, "INUYASHA!!" She laid down and cried till she was almost asleep when she heard. . .

"KAGOME!" She sat up.

"KAGOME!"

"It couldn't be!" She thought.

"KAGOME! Where are you?" She got up and ran outside. "Kagome."

"Was she dreaming? . . . No."

There stood Inuyasha in all his glory. Wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans. His white hair cascading down his back.

Kagome in shock and from her weakened state, fell to her knees. A new wave of tears shaking her tiny form. Inuyasha rushed over and pulled her into his lap. "I've missed you." He whispered as he kissed her lips softly.

She reached up and touched his face. "How?" was all she could manage.

"After the well closed I stayed by it for weeks. Hoping you would come through. But when you didn't I vowed that I would wait. Wait for you. Forever if thats what it took. I decided that I wanted to try to make the future a better place for you. So I spent most of my time slaying demons. With help of course from Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

Kagome looked at him, "What happened to them?" She asked.

He just smiled and looked over her shoulder. She turned and there were her friends. .. no her family coming up the stairs. All wearing modern clothing, not looking a single day older than when she left. There demon sides having kept them young. They saw her and rushed forward to give their hugs.

"I waited." he breathed. "Waited, till the day that I could see you again. Waited until the day the well closed in your time. . .this time."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said laying her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat. "That was almost a week ago.. . .what took you so long."

"After five - hundred years you sort of lose sense of direction. . .I got lost." She laughed as he kissed her.

He picked her up and they all headed into the house. This wasn't going to be an easy one to explain. He looked down at Kagome, so exhausted, she was, that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Even when they sat down with her family to explain, she slept . . . and he held her.

Through time their love had stayed strong, through time his love for her survived, and now that he had her in his arms again. . . .he was never letting go.


End file.
